


Русалочка

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Росинант ловил рыбу, а поймал русалочку.





	Русалочка

Конечно же, корабль Дофламинго и его команды имел огромную розовую голову фламинго на носу. Росинант слышал, что в древности эти фигуры создавались для того, чтобы вселять боевой дух в тех, кто находится на корабле. С этой точки зрения огромный розовый фламинго никуда не годился. Служил ярким украшением, одним из тех, которые Дофламинго так сильно любил. У самого Росинанта розовая птичья голова на длинной шее вызывала только смех с легким привкусом неловкости за брата.

Плавать на таком корабле, да еще и под флагом пиратов Донкихот — все это в целом вызывало в Росинанте редкие приступы нездорового и беззвучного смеха. Из-за этого, а еще из-за всего остального, его все больше считали немного с приветом. Росинант не мог сказать наверняка, что они ошибаются.

В основном, он отсиживался на палубе, в укромном уголке рядом с камбузом. Они плыли домой, на базу Спайдер Майлз, переговоры прошли более напряженно, чем ожидалось, но завершились победой. Росинант даже смог показать себя, когда беззвучно стащил дьявольский фрукт и унес его на свой корабль, чтобы потом продемонстрировать Дофламинго. Дофламинго еще сказал, что гордится им, когда увидел. 

А теперь делать было совершенно нечего. Дофламинго до этого тоже сидел на палубе в шезлонге и отдыхал с коктейлем в руке после короткой битвы. Потом стало слишком жарко, и он ушел под палубу. Повернул голову в сторону Росинанта, как бы спрашивая, не хочет ли тот пойти следом, но Росинант мотнул головой и откинулся назад, делая вид, что дремлет в тени. Дофламинго пожал плечами и вразвалку пошел к ступенькам, а затем и скрылся внизу.

Пика прямо напротив него качал свой фрукт, превращая тело в камень и обратно. Доски палубы мирно похрустывали под давлением. Йола сидела в шезлонге под зонтиком, кокетливо сведя ноги, и просматривала дайджест современного искусства, который на палубу с утра сбросила чайка-почтальон вместе с обычной новостной газетой. Гладиус и Лао Джи играли в шахматы, Гладиус опять выигрывал, а Лао Джи злился. Остальные разбрелись, кто куда.

Хорошо, что хотя бы Требола с ними не было — на этот раз остался на острове, охранять базу. В последнее время случилось уже два нападения Дозора на Спайдер Майлз, совсем мелких, игрушечных, скорее, чисто разведывательных, но Дофламинго не любил рисковать зря. Поэтому Требол, как второй по силе в команде, остался, только пошутил мерзко, что с его слизью переговоры пошли бы, как член по смазке. Теперь наверняка будет так же мерзко шутить, что без его смазки дело не пошло.

Росинант смотрел из-под полуприкрытых ресниц на синее безоблачное небо. Стоял штиль, пекло раскаленное солнце. Делать было нечего. Идти к Дофламинго не хотелось — тот наверняка снова читал. Уж точно не строил свои коварные планы. По крайней мере, обычно тот никогда не делал этого в одиночку. Да и вообще делал это куда реже, чем Росинант представлял себе раньше. Но от этого парадоксально казался еще опаснее, потому что каждый поступок, как камушек, из которых Дофламинго складывал изо дня в день фундамент для своего могущества, оказывался тщательно обдуман. И ни один из этих поступков не нравился Росинанту. Даже больше, чем не нравился. Все они приносили в мир только зло и жестокость.

Под палубой, конечно, было прохладнее, но если бы Росинант пришел, Дофламинго снова начал бы приставать с разговорами и вопросами. Его можно было переключить, но только одним способом. А Роси до сих пор подташнивало от вида разлетающихся брызгами фонтанов блестящей темной крови и багровых внутренностей, облепленных песком на побережье. Трахаться с Дофламинго сейчас не хотелось, нужно было хоть немного переждать.

Хотя... Рядом с Дофламинго просто не получалось думать о чем-то еще. Это был бы хороший способ избавиться от неприятных мыслей, сменив их на еще более неприятные, но уже привычные. Но нет, не сейчас. Может быть, чуть позже. Чтобы Дофламинго не думал, что Росинант побежит за ним по щелчку.

Росинант вздохнул и перевалился на другой бок. Спать уже давно не хотелось, и притворяться спящим тоже надоело. Нужно было придумать себе занятие. Хотя бы пролистать свежую газету с новостями. Росинант поднялся на ноги, сдвинул шапку с глаз назад, накинул на плечи упавшую черную шубу и направился к гамаку, по пути захватив со столика у шезлонгов газету и мохито, едва холодный, потому что лед растаял уже давно. Росинант даже поморщился — вкус был отвратительным. Дофламинго бы заставил переделывать, а Росинант все же сдержался и выпил, как будто так и надо.

Жаль только, что газета быстро закончилась. В ней не было сказано ничего интересного ни про Дозор, ни про Донкихотов. Новости из королевства Гоа, новый шичибукай Гекко Мория с островом зомби, Усатые пираты и пираты Кэнди увеличили свои награды после нападения на мирные острова, пиратов Билли и Галлея поймали дозорные и охотники за пиратами. Росинант бегло пробежался глазами по страницам, от первой и до последней, и не нашел ничего интересного для себя.

Что дальше? Мило поболтать с кем-нибудь по соседству? Да нет, бред полный, даже если не учитывать того, что Росинант усердно и вполне успешно изображает немого.

Он так и не смог сойтись поближе ни с кем из этой компании. Не то чтобы он хотел, но иногда, в минуты скуки, подобные этой, Росинант подумывал о том, чтобы развлекать себя не в одиночку и не при помощи Дофламинго. С ним Росинант и без того проводил слишком много времени.

Можно было пойти рыбачить. Росинант подумал об этом и вспомнил, что в детстве он любил ловить рыбку. Это было одним из самых безобидных развлечений тенрьюбито — сидеть с собственной тоненькой золоченой удочкой у бассейна с золотыми рыбками и вылавливать их по одной. Рыбок всегда держали полуголодными, поэтому они с радостью насаживались на крючок с приманкой.

Правда, в обычном море и рыбы были другими — покрупнее. И крючок для них нужен был толстый и мощный, и удочка покрепче.

Когда мимо пробегала Детка-5, Росинант поймал ее за коротенькую юбку. Та быстро остановилась, но на всякий случай отошла, чтобы ей случайно не прилетело. Это была верная тактика, но сейчас ему нужно было другое.

«Принеси мне все для рыбалки», — написал Росинант.

Детка-5 прочитала, закивала понятливо и побежала дальше. Вернулась через три минуты, таща за собой огромную деревянную удочку и ведро с замороженными червяками. Дотащила и грохнула на палубу перед Росинантом, который едва успел отодвинуть ногу в сторону.

— Это все? — спросила она с готовностью и с довольной улыбкой. Сколько Росинант ни издевался над ней, она вела себя все так же мило, не жаловалась и даже почти не ревела. Пришлось смириться с ее желанием войти в Семью и оставить в покое.

Он кивнул и прикурил. Когда он поднял голову, Детки и след простыл.

Ничего, больше она ему не нужна. Он справится и сам.

Когда он подошел к краю палубы, из-под досок потекли приглушенные звуки музыки. Дофламинго на днях вместе со всей добычей захватил какой-то древний патефон и сейчас не мог от него отлипнуть. А Росинант даже забыл о нем, выкинул игрушку из головы, как неинтересную и бесполезную для дела.

Росинант думал, распутывая и проверяя снасти, что его всегда поражало, как Дофламинго может уничтожать людей, а потом слушать музыку, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто два разных человека уживались в одном. Один Росинанту нравился. Второй — пугал. И их невозможно было разделить. Как и в нем самом: теперь уже и он сам не смог бы отделить Росинанта от Корасона.

Он мрачно усмехнулся этой мысли, отвернулся от компании, чтобы не видеть никого для собственного спокойствия, и закинул тяжелую и длинную удочку подальше. Приготовился ждать. Течения почти не было — корабль медленно шел на винтах по убийственно спокойному морю. Будет рыба клевать при такой погоде? Не все ли ему равно, как убить время?

Рыбалка действительно расслабляла. С неба пекло солнце и отражалось миллионами ярких бликов от воды, слепило глаза и выгоняло из-под век неприятные картинки. Росинант и в Дозоре не любил мертвых людей, особенно когда он сам был причастен к их смерти, а здесь стало еще хуже. Дозорный Росинант исполнял приказы во имя правосудия. У него даже плащ такой был, со словом «правосудие», чтобы он не забывал, с чем имеет дело. Пират Корасон, член семьи Донкихот, был точно таким же ублюдком, как и те, кого он убивал. И эту мысль нужно было как можно скорее прогнать из головы, а точнее, затолкать поглубже, чтобы не высовывалась и не мешала двигаться к другим, более важным целям. Но чем теперь он отличается от Дофламинго, если тот тоже убивает для того, чтобы всего лишь добиться желаемого?

Не думать. Делать то, что приказывал делать Сенгоку. Тем более, стало клевать. 

На палубу за его спиной упала одна крупная рыбина с радужной чешуей, затем другая. Росинант был доволен, а его разум — практически чист. Но не до конца. Никогда не до конца.

Из-под досок палубы вытекала тихая и плавная мелодия. Росинант никогда не подумал бы, что Дофламинго слушает такое.

Он уже почти готов был бросить свое занятие и спуститься к нему. Третья рыба, насадившаяся в воде на крючок, была поднята из воды и брошена за спину, к другим двум, где они лежали и изредка бились толстыми блестящими телами о доски. Росинант понятия не имел, можно ли есть этих рыб и нужно ли нести их на камбуз.

А потом в воде показалась кровь. Бурые пятна и розовые брызги на краю гребней волн. Росинант нахмурился. Только еще одной встречи с пиратами ему не хватало.

Но это были не пираты. На волнах покачивалась русалка, и кажется, она была без сознания. Русалка лежала на спине, держа в руках большую изогнутую раковину, из-под которой и лилась кровь, размываясь по волнам прозрачно-красными потоками. Глаза оставались закрытыми на бледно-синем лице, а светлые волосы разметались по воде длинными шелковыми лентами. Русалка была похожа на маму в ее последние дни, когда она, такая же бледная, лежала на тонких старых подушках и не могла подняться.

Самым необычным был хвост — зеленая чешуя, блестящая медью на солнце. Снизу на хвосте, где у обычных людей находились колени, Росинант заметил еще одну рану, поменьше. Росинант раньше никогда не видел русалок, хотя слышал о них много легенд. Да и на Мариджоа иногда говорили о рабынях-русалках, но их редко удавалось добыть, а тех, кого удавалось, обычно не показывали посторонним.

Сам Росинант не мог поднять ее из воды, но не мог и выпустить из вида, поэтому он заскакал по палубе и замахал руками, привлекая к себе внимание. К счастью, его быстро заметили. Сначала подбежал Буйвол, потом подошел Диаманте, а за ними подтянулись и остальные, тут же начали орать на все голоса.

— Русалка!

— Настоящая русалка, круто!

— Надо ее вытащить?

— А может, она уже дохлая?

— Ну и что, даже за дохлую отсыплют денег!

— Рана на хвосте и на животе, с такими живут?

— У нее такой красивый хвост и ракушка, настоящее произведение искусства!

— И волосы, я бы хотела такие волосы!

— Я бы заметил, что грудь тоже неплоха.

— Все-таки надо достать. Но мы не можем плавать.

— Никто из нас не может, мы все съели дьявольские фрукты.

— Все?

— Росинант?

— Чего все разорались? Тихо!

Росинант услышал голос за спиной и выдохнул с облегчением. Дофламинго подошел, плечами раздвинув в стороны тех, кто мешал на пути, и перегнулся через край. Нахмурился и тут же улыбнулся широким оскалом. Вытянул руку перед собой, схватил пальцами нити и зажал кулак. Тело русалки подлетело вверх и упало на палубу рядом с радужными рыбами. Голова со стуком ударилась о доски.

Никаких признаков жизни. И руки, так и сжимавшие раковину.

— Кто нашел? — спросил Дофламинго довольно. — Заслужил премию.

— Это Корасон! — тут же ответила Детка-5. — Только что. И позвал всех.

Дофламинго повернул голову в его сторону.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо, Роси.

От его улыбки у Росинанта по спине побежали мурашки.

«Она наверняка мертвая», — написал он.

— Сейчас и проверим.

Дофламинго первым двинулся к ней, а за ним потянулись остальные, обступили тесным кругом. Снизу продолжала доноситься музыка, на этот раз — быстрая танцевальная мелодия.

Росинант наблюдал, как Дофламинго присел, откинул галстук назад, на спину, поднял ее голову и положил большой и указательный пальцы на сонную артерию. Замер на секунду.

— Сердце бьется. Остальное вылечим.

— А что потом? — спросил Диаманте с азартом в голосе.

— Продадим. Русалки — товар ничуть не худший, чем дьявольские фрукты. Даже наоборот. Ты помнишь, Роси, как трудно тенрьюбито было достать русалок в свою коллекцию?

Дофламинго посмотрел на него. Росинант кивнул. Он и не думал, что ее будет ждать что-то хорошее. Кто знает, может быть, лучше бы ей было оказаться мертвой.

— А раковина, — подала голос Йола. — Молодой господин, посмотрите на раковину. Моя развитая интуиция говорит, что и она может иметь ценность. По крайней мере, эстетическую.

— Да, ты права, — сказал Дофламинго задумчиво и потянул раковину из твердых, непослушных пальцев, заглянул в нее. Росинант увидел широкий разрез на животе, из которого продолжала течь кровь. — Это действительно ценность, — сказал Дофламинго и отвлек его от раны. — Только если оно живое...

Дофламинго запустил в раковину руку и вытащил из нее младенца. Росинант меньше всего ожидал увидеть здесь это. Судя по удивленным вздохам и восклицаниям вокруг, не он один.

— Маленький рыбочеловек, — сказал Дофламинго задумчиво и снова посмотрел на Росинанта. — На вид обычный, но вот жабры.

Он провел пальцем по шее, демонстрируя всем, где эти жабры находятся. Потом проверил пульс точно так же, как и у матери. Дальше все случилось слишком быстро. Младенец, который только что висел мешком на руке Дофламинго, мотнул головой и вцепился ему в палец мелкими острыми зубами. Росинант готов был поклясться, что видел на его лице хищную улыбку.

— Вот же тварь, — выругался Дофламинго и тряхнул рукой, сбрасывая младенца на доски. — Акула недокормленная.

— Может быть, и правда акула, — сказал сеньор Пинк рассудительно. Подошел, повернул ботинком на спину, осторожно потрогал живот. — Живой. С ним что? Тоже продавать?

— Нет, — Дофламинго морщился и улыбался одновременно, глядя то на него, то на свой палец, с которого каплями стекала кровь. — Возьмем себе, пригодится. За ребенка все равно не дадут много, а он злой, мне нравится. Йола, Пинк. Найдите, чем его накормить. Дайте мяса. Кажется, он любит мясо. С русалкой я разберусь сам.

К удивлению Росинанта, Дофламинго поднял русалку на руки и осторожно понес вниз, под палубу. Хорошо, что хотя бы не в свою каюту, а в медицинский отсек. Росинант шел за ним, как приклеенный.

В белой стерильной комнате Дофламинго положил русалку на операционный стол. Росинант сел на высокий неудобный стул возле стола и посмотрел на блестящую сталь инструментов. К счастью, их было не много.

«Никогда не доводилось спрашивать. У нас есть доктор?» — написал он и показал Дофламинго, когда тот отвлекся на то, чтобы приготовить все необходимое.

— Нет, — Дофламинго улыбнулся широко и объяснил, заметив его удивление: — Это лишний человек в команде. У нас есть хорошие лекарства и хорошие обезболивающие. Обычно этого достаточно. Если нет, я могу сшить. Мои нити подходят куда лучше обычных, а потом исчезают без следа.

Дофламинго говорил последнюю фразу, смотря уже не на Росинанта, а на русалку, лежащую перед ним, поворачивая голову от раны на животе к ране на хвосте и обратно. Двинул пальцами, и цветная тряпочка, едва прикрывавшая грудь, упала вниз. Дофламинго положил ладонь на грудь, сжимая легко, как будто пробуя на ощупь. Наверняка оценивал, какую цену можно будет выставить. 

— Подай прозрачный большой флакон из шкафчика за твоей спиной.

«Никогда бы не подумал, что ты умеешь еще и лечить», — написал Росинант и отдал Дофламинго большую высокую банку с узким горлышком.

— Я не умею, — Дофламинго повернул к нему голову. Он выглядел странно и жутко в этом пустом белом помещении, одетый в свою розовую шубу и солнечные очки. — Лечить, должно быть, ужасно сложно. А убивать легко. Представляешь, каково это, воздействовать на тело с такой силой, чтобы умирающий человек остался жить? Я слышал, есть такой фрукт...

Узнать про очередной дьявольский фрукт Росинант не успел, потому что Дофламинго щедро плеснул из банки прозрачной жидкости на рану, и русалка очнулась, выгнувшись и громко застонав от боли, широко раскрыла глаза. Росинанта передернуло. Он сжал зубы, сглотнул и потянулся прикурить.

Дофламинго поморщился.

— Лежи спокойно. Сейчас я зашью твою рану, и тебе будет легче, — сказал он, опустив голову и глядя сверху вниз. — Постарайся не дергаться, иначе придется держать.

Русалка поморщилась от боли, заерзала хвостом по столу, но кивнула.

— Ракушка... — прошептала она. — Там был ребенок...

— Да, — Дофламинго кивнул. — С ним все в порядке. Мы его защитим.

Она еще раз кивнула и легла спокойно.

Росинант усмехнулся. Кем Дофламинго сейчас выглядел в ее глазах? Спасителем, который явился в самый последний момент?

Русалка все-таки закричала, когда Дофламинго погрузил пальцы в рану и начал шить внутренности. Звучало ужасно. Росинанту казалось, у него порвутся барабанные перепонки. Он мог бы заглушить этот звук хотя бы для себя, но сейчас он должен был слышать все. Судя по сосредоточенному лицу Дофламинго, ему стоны и вскрики совсем не мешали. Только однажды, когда русалка попыталась выскользнуть, он прижал ее к столу нитями, не давая дернуться.

«Обезболивающих нет?» — спросил Росинант, когда Дофламинго закончил с животом и приступил к хвосту. Вторая рана казалась проще. Тем более, русалка перестала орать и, закатив глаза, снова отключилась.

— Есть, но дорогие, — Дофламинго пожал плечами. — А она выживет и так, до сих пор ведь выживала. Говорят, русалки и рыболюди более выносливы, чем люди. Мне на нее еще снотворное и лекарства тратить, чтобы зажило быстрее. Черт, как же неудобно сшивать эту сучью чешую...

Дофламинго поморщился, но рукой лишний раз не дернул, даже когда нить соскользнула с зеленой полупрозрачной чешуйки и порезала хвост сильнее. Росинант заметил на указательном пальце свежие вспухшие следы от укуса с запекшейся коркой крови.

Росинанту больше нечего было сказать, поэтому он просто сидел и наблюдал. Один раз, минут через пять, заглянул Диаманте.

— Я только посмотреть, как идет процесс. Ну, и на русалочку полюбоваться, уж больно хороша.

Он плотоядно облизнулся и закрыл за собой дверь, подперев ее лопатками. Дофламинго с раздражением вскинул голову.

— Ты мешаешь, уйди. Когда раны затянутся, будешь любоваться, сколько угодно.

Диаманте растянул рот еще шире, так, что показалось, будто морда сейчас треснет посередине на две части. Росинант подумал, что вряд ли Диаманте ограничится любованием со стороны. Хотя какая разница. Все равно ее судьба не сложится счастливо. Раньше, позже — какая разница? Он затушил окурок о стальной стул и выбросил на пол.

— Хорошо, Доффи. «Сколько угодно» мне нравится, — согласился Диаманте слишком покладисто и перевел взгляд на Росинанта. — А он тебе, значит, не мешает?

— Он молчит. Незаменимое качество, которого тебе недостает.

Дофламинго наклонил голову набок и посмотрел пристально. Диаманте пожал плечами и оторвал спину от двери.

— Я только хотел сказать, что аквариум готов. Ей нельзя долго находиться без воды.

— Я знаю. Поэтому прекрати меня отвлекать.

Диаманте усмехнулся и вышел. Росинанту снова стало тоскливо и мерзко, и он вышел вслед за ним, даже не посмотрев на Дофламинго. На столе он оставил листок: «Проверю этот аквариум».

Он действительно проверил: небольшой прозрачный прямоугольник стоял прямо посреди палубы, наполненный мутной морской водой наполовину. Росинант обошел его и снова направился вниз, в каюту Дофламинго, где до сих пор играла музыка, выключил ее и упал лицом в кровать, сжимая подушку.

Он мог сделать что-нибудь для этой русалки? Росинант не знал ответа. Он бы отпустил ее, когда она поправится, обратно в море. Но только моря не будет рядом — они прибудут на Спайдер Майлз через день, а может, и меньше. К тому же, откровенно говоря, Дофламинго спас ее от смерти, и ребенка тоже.

«Но он спас ее для того, чтобы продать подороже больным ублюдкам с Мариджоа, — напомнил себе Росинант. — Вряд ли она этого заслужила. Никто этого не заслужил».

Он не знал, как поступить правильно. По крайней мере, ни о каком спасении сейчас речи не шло — русалка была слишком слаба, чтобы просто выбросить ее в море. К тому же, Дофламинго накачает ее снотворным, и она не очнется еще долго, как минимум до Спайдер Майлз.

Нужно было встать и уйти отсюда, пока он снова не разревелся от ощущения собственной беспомощности. Росинант поднялся, стиснул зубы, сглотнул комок в горле, поправил шапку и черные нарисованные стрелки ресниц под глазом. Направился к двери, дернул за ручку, шагнул вперед и налетел на Дофламинго.

— А, ты здесь, — сказал тот и посмотрел прямо.

Росинант сглотнул.

«Зашел выключить музыку. Орала на весь корабль. Мне уйти?»

Дофламинго мотнул головой и сел на кровать, потер щеки ладонями, встряхнул головой. Росинант только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что черная рубашка на его груди вся пропиталась кровью. Наверняка с того времени, как Дофламинго тащил русалку с палубы вниз. Хорошо, что хотя бы руки успел вымыть.

— Нет. Останься. Зря выключил. Только потише сделай.

Росинант подошел и повернул тумблер. Сейчас он даже не мог понять, что за музыка заиграла. Он ее даже не слышал. Подошел еще ближе к Дофламинго и потянул за галстук, хотя хотелось затянуть посильнее. Расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. Дофламинго не делал ничего, только смотрел на него.

«У тебя вся рубашка в крови. Раздражает».

— Да? А я и забыл. Спасибо, что напомнил. Все-таки из меня хреновый доктор. Это выматывает намного больше, чем обычная драка.

«Устал?»

Росинанту как никогда было жаль, что написанный на бумажке вопрос не может передать всего яда той интонации, какую Дофламинго мог бы услышать в его голосе.

— Не бери в голову, — Дофламинго улыбнулся и продолжил медленно расстегивать на рубашке пуговицы. — Не хочешь потанцевать?

«Нет. Лучше бы ты не жлобился и вколол ей обезболивающее. Я до сих пор слышу, как она кричит».

Росинанту не стоило этого писать. По-хорошему, ему стоило бы уйти сразу, потому что он чувствовал, что нервы натянулись почти до предела, как струны. А Дофламинго всегда был хорош в игре на нервах.

Вот и сейчас. Дофламинго стянул с плеч шубу, а затем рубашку, оставшись в одних штанах. Поднял голову.

— Что-то не так?

«Да все не так, ты просто больной, злобный, жестокий ублюдок с булыжником вместо сердца, который...»

Нет, не то. Росинант скомкал листок, засунул в карман и написал новый. И все это под пристальным взглядом Дофламинго.

«Неужели тебе совсем ее не жалко?»

— А тебе? — Росинант пожал плечами. — Роси, иди сюда.

Дофламинго можно было не пользоваться нитями сейчас. Достаточно просто протянуть руку и дернуть на себя. Росинант упал к нему на колени и закусил губу, прикрыл глаза.

— Она красивая. Такая красивая и такая хрупкая. Совсем беззащитная, — Дофламинго погладил его по голове. — Ты знаешь не хуже меня, что если ты бессилен, всегда найдется тот, кто тебя сломает и будет радоваться этому. Большая рыба всегда сожрет мелкую. К тому же, я спас ее ребенка. Я и ее спас от смерти. Разве было бы лучше, если бы мы не нашли ее, и они умерли?

Росинант не мог ответить сейчас — у него не было ни бумаги, ни самого ответа. Но Дофламинго был не прав. Он мог бы просто вылечить и отпустить русалку обратно в море. Но предпочел издеваться над ней в свое удовольствие. Росинант мотнул головой.

— Ты считаешь, что я не прав? — он пожал плечами. — Ты всегда был чувствительнее меня и расстраивался по мелочам, и мне нравится это. Возможно, ты и прав. Но иначе нам не выжить. А я хочу жить. Я хочу, чтобы был жив ты. Хочу вернуть нам наше законное место в мире. Ты понимаешь меня, Роси?

Дофламинго опять думал только о себе. Все, слезы ушли, осталась только злость на него, ясная и правильная. Так и должно было быть. Росинант кивнул, растянул уголки рта в улыбку. Открыл глаза — ресницы были предательски мокрыми, но хотя бы на щеки не протекло. Потянулся к Дофламинго, хватая его губы своими. Дофламинго повалил его на кровать и сел сверху на бедра. Росинант снова глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. Его кидало от злости и ненависти до совершенно неуместной сейчас нежности. В груди сжимало и болело от этих постоянных скачков. Сейчас, сегодня, вчера, каждый день из недели в неделю...

Когда Дофламинго погладил ладонью по щеке, по губам, опустил на шею и провел пальцами по груди, Росинант выдохнул. Дофламинго наклонился и поймал этот выдох губами. Росинант никогда не думал, что Дофламинго умеет так целоваться. Нормально, не напирая и не вытягивая душу вместе с воздухом из легких. Так, что Росинанту хотелось тянуться к нему и не прерывать поцелуй. Почему раньше Дофламинго не делал так?

Он закинул руки на шею и обхватил ногами его бедра, подаваясь вперед. Дофламинго обнял его сзади, поддерживая на весу, чтобы Росинанту было еще удобнее прижиматься. Джинсы нужно было снимать сразу, как только Дофламинго пришел. Они уже сейчас были невероятно тесными.

Под закрытыми веками вовремя пронеслось увиденное всего полчаса назад: Дофламинго шил внутренности и русалка кричала от боли под его руками. Этого хватило, чтобы остыть и прийти в себя. Жаль, не до конца. Дофламинго был чудовищно нежным сегодня, и это постоянно сбивало Росинанта и уносило в чистое, концентрированное удовольствие, которого было слишком много. Особенно когда Дофламинго очень медленно, неторопливо трахал его пальцами и одновременно целовал, также медленно и вдумчиво. Росинант был благодарен силе своего фрукта — без него он бы стонал и умолял вслух так, что слышно было бы всему кораблю. Голова совершенно отказывала, и Росинант просто тянулся к губам, двигался, насаживался, гладил спину Дофламинго и впивался в плечи короткими ногтями, пока Дофламинго не отпустил его на секунду, чтобы вставить.

Когда Росинант наконец получил свой оргазм и смог соображать, он подумал первым делом, что это было ужасно. Отвратительно. Так Дофламинго еще никогда его не нагибал, чтобы Росинант сам стелился под него и забывал обо всех своих принципах. 

Дофламинго лежал рядом и лыбился, глядя на него.

— Понравилось?

Росинант сел, закурил и дотянулся до бумаги.

«Нет. Раньше было лучше».

Он получил почти физическое удовольствие, глядя на то, как Дофламинго перекосило. Ненадолго, конечно — он тут же заулыбался и упал обратно на кровать.

— Я понял.

Росинант докурил быстро, в пару затяжек, так же быстро оделся и вышел, предпочитая не смотреть. Дофламинго не стал его останавливать и вообще ни слова не сказал.

Он поднялся на палубу — солнце уже опускалось к горизонту, но прохладнее от этого не стало. В большом аквариуме неподвижно висела русалка без сознания, а возле него стояли, прижавшись ладонями и носами к стеклу, Детка-5 и Буйвол. Росинант покачал головой и неторопливо пошел по палубе, постепенно обходя ее по периметру. Было не по себе. Не хотелось вступать с Дофламинго в конфликт. Это было совсем некстати в его положении. Да и к тому же, Росинант чувствовал, что перегнул.

Он обошел корабль кругом, выкурил еще три сигареты и выбросил последний окурок в воду вместе с той смятой бумажкой, которую достал из кармана. Дофламинго так и не появился наверху. Росинант не мог понять, хорошо это или плохо.

Росинант повернулся и еще раз посмотрел на русалку. В ближайшие пару дней ее все равно лучше не трогать, он ее точно не спасет. А потом он придумает... что-нибудь. Он отвернулся, снова достал листок и, облокотившись о фальшборт, быстро написал: «Извини. Я был на нервах и погорячился». Усмехнулся, встряхнул головой и быстро, чтобы не раздумывать лишний раз, сбежал вниз, толкнул дверь каюты Дофламинго.

Тот лежал с книгой по истории мировой знати, а когда Росинант вошел, поднял на него очки поверх обложки.

— А, Роси, — сказал он ровно. — Ты что-то хотел?

Плохо. Кажется, Дофламинго действительно разозлился.

Росинант подошел ближе, сел на кровать и протянул ему записку. Дофламинго прочитал и усмехнулся, потом отложил книгу, сел и обнял его, прижимая к себе. Нет, все-таки Дофламинго не был зол на него. Даже наоборот. Хотелось расслабиться. Росинант опустил голову ему на плечо и устроился удобнее.

— Ты похож на меня, Роси. Так же быстро заводишься на пустом месте. Ты же не думал, что я в обиде на твои выходки?

Росинант пожал плечами, прошелся рукой по волосам, носом потерся о шею. Кажется, можно было выдохнуть. Дофламинго приблизил губы к его уху.

— Знаешь, я даже рад, что ты сорвался. Тебе нужно было сделать это, рано или поздно. 

С одной стороны, все это было ужасно неправильно и этого не должно было быть. С другой, Росинанту нравилось. А все, что нравится и не идет во вред делу, допустимо. И сейчас на самом деле стало легче.

— Я не съем тебя, если тебе что-то не по душе. Ты можешь сказать мне об этом. Тебя просто не будут привлекать к тем делам, которые тебе не нравятся. Как видишь, многие не против, Диаманте, например. Просто кивни, если ты меня понял, не надо ничего писать.

У Росинанта была идея лучше. Он перекинул ногу и уселся Дофламинго на колени лицом к лицу. Поцеловал в щеку под очками. Дофламинго улыбнулся ему довольно.

— Нужно больше отдыхать. Закончим с делами и устроим праздник. Все уже давно на нервах, еще и Дозор путается под ногами...

Росинант улыбнулся и кивнул. Когда Дофламинго смотрел на него так, задрав голову кверху, то казался ужасно красивым и почти не опасным. Жаль, что расслабляться до конца все равно было нельзя. Но получать удовольствие, решил для себя Росинант, все-таки можно. Не стоит в этом сдерживаться, будет только хуже. Хоть в чем-то они совпадают с Дофламинго.

Росинант улыбнулся, полуприкрыв глаза, и взглядом указал Дофламинго на свой нагрудный карман с блокнотом. Его руки были заняты — обнимали Дофламинго за шею. Руки Дофламинго тоже были заняты — лежали на его бедрах. Дофламинго усмехнулся, потянулся вперед и с третьей медленной попытки подцепил блокнот зубами, вытащил и протянул Росинанту. Пришлось все-таки убрать руки, забрать блокнот из зубов, быстро поцеловать, оторваться, вытащить карандаш.

«Устрой сейчас. Тащи твой патефон на палубу. Ты ведь хотел потанцевать».


End file.
